


Game of Drones

by gardnerhill



Series: Joan's Beez [6]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bees, Community: watsons_woes, Crack, Gen, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Steampunk, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same rules – you win or you die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Drones

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2015 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #26, _**The One You Were Expecting**_ _: Everyone expects certain kinds of prompts in JWP. Today's prompt is exactly that: the one you personally had expected to see by now, but haven't. Whether that's a 221B challenge, a woeful injury, or a cracktastic combination - well, it's whatever you expected from JWP!_ Another story in the [Joan’s Beez](http://archiveofourown.org/series/129777) series – a 221b, a woeful injury, AND a cracktastic combination.

_Hornets, Joanie! Hornets!_  
  
Joan leaped from the sofa at that cry from the queen bee, files scattering, startling her partner. “Sherlock, we have to cover the hives!” She tore for the stairway that led to the roof, snatching up a smoker from the shelf. “Hornets!”  
  
Sherlock uttered an oath and followed her, stopping only to smack Clyde’s aquarium wall three times with the flat of his hand.  
  
Joan sent a message through every pheromone. _Get to safety, all of you! Hive! Hive! We’ve got this!_  
  
_Like fuck we’re hiding! Those bitches want a rumble we’re bringing it to ‘em!_  
  
_No, Your Solitude, hornets eat bees! Wait till we –_  
  
_GO GETTEM GIRLS!_  
  
Joan emerged in an angrily humming cloud of insects, puffing smoke ahead of her. Sherlock was right behind with his smoker – and behind him, Clyde on his gondola towed by drones, a fine-meshed net hanging from the starboard side.  
  
***  
  
They defeated the hornets but at a cost of a third of the bees and two badly-stung humans. Clyde had caught a netful of the soldiers but all they said when interrogated by the drones was _The Queen, The Queen;_ Clyde ate them.  
  
“Watson.” Sherlock held out a dead hornet in tweezers in one heavily-bandaged hand. Joan squinted through her puffy eyes at the mark on the thorax.  
  
**M**.  
  
“That. _Bastard.”_


End file.
